From Dusk Until Dawn
Summary Dawn's overworking is causing concerns amongst the other engines. Could the return of an old friend be the help she needs, or will they just have to catch her when she falls? Plot One morning, Clay finds a line of some trucks left outside of the sheds. Annoyed, he takes them back to Waterdown Shunting Yards where he finds Dawn attempting to re-organize the yard whilst also trying to do her own work. Worried that Dawn isn't sleeping because of this, he tries to talk sense into her, only for her to snap at him to get out of her sidings. Clay expresses his concerns to Charles who tells him that someone has just arrived who will be just what they need. Clay is sent to West Shed where he finds Cojak with a USA dock tank named Ramona, having returned from being abroad with the Army. After being rerailed she's informed of what Dawn is up to and assures Clay and Cojak that she'll try to calm her down. Ramona arrives at the shunting yards with Charles to find the yards in chaos and Dawn trying to shunt some already arranged trucks, evidently exhausted. She's awoken suddenly when she spots Charles and informs her that Ramona has returned to help her with the yard work. At first, this plays out well, but soon Dawn becomes annoyed that Ramona isn't doing things to her standards and tells her not to work in her yard. Ramona becomes scared that Dawn's condition has grown even worse, especially after witnessing her talking to a break van. Ramona worriedly informs the other small engines of Dawn's deteriorating state, and how she reminds her of Creed. Atlas puffs in and asks who Creed is, as he has heard him being mentioned but has never seen him. Ramona and Clay begin to tell Atlas of how Creed used to work on the line and efficient he was with trucks, and how he went to extremes to prove steam engines were still worthy. They all mourn over the loss of their friend and how they miss him, until Cojak coldly barges in and starts mocking that Creed was just waiting for the torch and that his demise was his own doing, leading to angry retorts from the others. The next morning Charles was called to Waterdown to try and calm a worked up Dawn. She becomes paranoid that Clay is late for his train on purpose, and she'll take it herself if he doesn't show up. Charles tries to reason with her, but storms off with the train leaving her crew behind. Ramona arrives to take the train on Clay's place only to learn that Dawn has already left with it. Realizing the danger that Dawn is putting herself into, she takes off after her with Charles on the footplate. Meanwhile, Dawn has reached the Callast Incline and begins to climb it, but the train proves to be too much for her and she starts to roll back down the hill uncontrollably. Ramona arrives on the scene and starts braking the train from behind, with help from Dawn at the front. Once the train has finally stopped, Dawn finally realizes how out of control her overworking was and feels ashamed of her actions. Charles comforts her and promises her a visit to the works, with Ramona assuring her that she and the others would handle the yard work as she takes the train on. A few days later she's taken to the works by Ramona and meet Enid, who is surprised to see Dawn back. Dawn tells her that everyone is filling in for her work, stating that she hopes they're doing a proper job. Meanwhile, at the shunting yards, Clay and Cojak struggle with doing Dawn's work. Clay tries to work to a song, Locomotion, much to Cojak's annoyance. Characters *Dawn *Ramona *Clay *Cojak *Charles Crawfoots *Atlas *Enid *Zebedee (epilogue, vocal cameo) *Creed (does not speak) *Sherlock Hill (cameo) *Ince Castle (cameo) *Boxer (cameo) Cast * Haydn: Everyone Else * Daniel: Charles Crawfoots * George: Cojak Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Ramona and Enid. *Stock footage from 'Down The Drains' is used. *This is the only episode where Haydn voices Ramona and the last where he voices Dawn. *This is the last episode in which "Hare Hare Yukai" from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is used as the opening and closing theme. Gallery Category:Episodes